


In Love and Chaos

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Campfire Stories [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Characters & tags will be added in future chaps, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: A drabble collection of Demigod stories fromIn Light and Darkness☀️🌑 Chapters:■ CH.1 My Cherie Amour | platonic BaekRon | humor■ CH.2 Happy Birthday, Aaron McShizzle | platonic BaekRon | humor■ CH.3 Happy Birthday, Death Boy | 2Hyun | Light Angst, some humor■ CH.4: I’ll be your shelter, and I’ll be your storm. | JT | Slight Angst
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong
Series: Campfire Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767310
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. My Cherie Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho rarely regretted his life choices, but with the current state he was in, he really regretted siding with the son of Hephaestus and kicking Hades’s temperamental son out of Bunker 9.

Dongho rarely regretted his life choices, but with the current state he was in, he really regretted siding with the son of Hephaestus and kicking Hades’s temperamental son out of Bunker 9.

Maybe he should have just allowed Jonghyun and his not-so-bright idea of letting his Skeleton Warriors help them finish building Argo II. If he did that and shove the scary idea of working with those skeletons, then maybe he wouldn’t be here, gritting his teeth as he planned how to murder a demigod.

“They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever stood next to you—before you actually, because I’m in front of you, but that’s not the point. As long as you’re next to me, I’ll always be the happiest, _Ma Chérie._ ”

Dongho clenched his fists and tried, _really tried_ , not to smack the monkey wrench against Aaron’s head—because even if the Hephaestus’s son would heal with the help of the son of Apollo’s healing powers, Dongho doubted Minhyun would like that idea, especially since he was already busy and suffering enough in his training under Jonghyun, who was obviously throwing a temper tantrum because he had been kicked out of Bunker 9. 

But really, the son of Hephaestus was really making it hard for Dongho to keep his temper in check. Especially when he had been standing behind Aaron for the past fifteen minutes, listening to demigod babble cheesy and very unromantic pick-up lines, thinking that he was talking to Pinky. 

To be honest, Dongho didn’t get why Pinky, his most treasured and beloved dongsaeng, was sticking with this annoying, cheesy demigod. 

Sure, Aaron had the looks, intelligence, gift of fire, and could even do anything as long as he has that darned magic toolbelt of his—but this cheesiness? 

Bro, Pinky deserved better. 

The daughter of Aphrodite had everything: beauty, intelligence, sassiness, skills that could make anyone bow before her—yet by the looks of it, Pinky obviously lacked taste in men.

“I have a song dedicated for you, _Mi Amore,_ ” Aaron said, fumbling with an old cassette player. In seconds, Stevie Wonder’s voice filled the workshop. 

_Yeah, Pinky really lacked taste in men._

_“My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day . . .”_

Dongho grimaced in disgust as Hephaestus’s son started singing. He felt like throwing up as he watched Aaron start wiggling his lacking arse, hands raised, as his body danced lazily with the rhythm. 

_“My cherie amour, distant as the milky way . . .”_

The son of Hephaestus continued singing as Dongho clenched his hand around the monkey wrench. As he was about to smack Aaron, he saw a very welcomed sight. Just above them were the plumbing of Bunker 9.

With a smile, Dongho flicked his fingers, and before the son of Hephaestus could sing the next part of the song, the plumbing exploded above him, smacking him with water straight in the face. 

Dongho smirked, throwing the monkey wrench behind him and leaving the now passed out cheesy demigod. 

Guess, he needed to apologize to Minhyun now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunker 9 - Bunker and workshop for Hephaestus' cabin.  
> Argo II - Ship that the Chosen 7 (Heroes of Olympus) used.
> 
> I suck at glossaries, I know, also, Hi, the demigods au has now debuted in my account. Please pray to the gods that I actually finish the real one.
> 
> Shout out to P, for co-sperming this (and it's brother). I love you!


	2. Happy Birthday, Aaron McShizzle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon’s son sings a birthday song 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KP who ruined her surprise 🙃

Pinky gave him an apologetic smile as Dongho belted out the saddest Happy Birthday song that Aaron had ever heard in his life.

If it weren’t for Pinky who was thankfully holding his hand, Aaron would have thrown the blue cake that the son of Poseidon had brought for him right on his face.

But thank gods for Pinky, and her beautiful smile - because really, if not for her, Aaron would have used his fiery powers, setting Dongho in flames right here and then.

Or maybe, it’s still not too late to do it - especially with that annoying smug smirk that the son of Poseidon was giving him.

“That was . . . great?” Pinky commented with a worried smile, as she read and felt the emotions of annoyance coming from the two demigods.

Aaron rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Yeah, if you could call that a birthday song.”

Dongho propped his chin on his hand and beamed evilly at Aaron. “Who says it’s a birthday song?”

“What do you mean?” Aaron raised an eyebrow, his hands reaching for his cake. He was about to make a wish when the son of Poseidon sang a line of the sad birthday song again, and that’s when he understood what Dongho meant.

It was a mourning song.

And well, you know what happened next.   
  


*****   
  


Pinky sighed as she watched the two fighting demigods roll off to the beach. She glanced at the half-flaming-half-soaking birthday cake and sighed again. She just hoped that no one would get hurt. She doubted Minhyun would heal the two if they got injured again. 


	3. Happy Birthday, Death Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades’s son receives a gift(s).  
> Quite angsty. 
> 
> Timeline: set before [In Light & Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460147/chapters/59030059) and before the war with the Titans (Battle in Manhattan in PJO - The Last Olympian). 
> 
> Song Recco:[A Song For You by NU’EST 🥺](https://open.spotify.com/track/56A3w4iCQlaqMlUI7U9Wys?si=0scking2Qqem_eBCSUdL_w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’m really not sure if this could be counted as a birthday fic (gift?) with all the angst and all 🤦🏻♀️ I’m posting this ahead - like today, June 6 at 8pm KST - because hahahaha that’s 608 (please agree) 
> 
> Anyhoo this is for you, uri leader-nim, our amazing, talented, handsomely hot & sexy, and ever so kind (and snarky) rapper (wow that’s long)~  
> Happy Birthday to you, Kim Jonghyun. ❤️
> 
> I won’t go on for the long list of wishes that I have for you (and your brothers) and I just wish for you to always be healthy and happy, and know that we’ll always be here for you. 😘
> 
> Thank you for always working hard, Jonghyunnie, and thank you for inspiring me and motivating me in life.  
> I love you, my number 1 husband (kidding) ❤️
> 
> PS:  
> this is also for you, KP, who always held my hand in writing my stories ❤️

“What the Zeus are you doing?!” 

Thunder rumbled in the sky as the son of Hades appeared from the shadows. He furiously glared at Xiyeon, gripping her wrist tightly before she could even summon any deceased soul. “What the hell are you freaking doing, Park Xiyeon?!” 

“Summoning you, what else?” Xiyeon piped bubbly, putting the french fry that she was about to throw as an offering in her mouth - completely calm and unbothered by the severity of her actions.

“This isn’t a joke, Park Xiyeon,” Jonghyun seethed, letting go of the younger’s hand and nodding for Jules-Albert to clean up the summoning ritual that his reckless and foolish mortal friend did. “You should have known better than to do this.” He spat, turning away. He heard Xiyeon curse and, on a normal day, Jonghyun would chastise his friend for her crude language. Tonight, he doesn’t have the energy to deal with anyone. 

He’s tired. 

Physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

He spent the day being ordered around by his twin sister to prepare for their birthday party and, when said twin sister finally gave him time to rest before the party, he just had to dream of _someone_.

It was all thanks to Jules-Albert, the French zombie chauffeur that his father assigned for him, that he woke up from that gut-wrenching dream. Though really, Jonghyun doesn’t know if he really should be happy - especially with the sick joke that Xiyeon pulled on him. 

“Jonghyun-oppa,” Xiyeon whispered guiltily, holding onto his wrist. 

“Don’t do this again, Xiyeon. You should know better than to play this joke,” Jonghyun sighed, pulling his hand gently away from her hold, and began walking again. He heard Xiyeon profusely apologizing as she followed after him. 

“Oppa, please—” Xiyeon pleaded, walking hurriedly and reaching for his hand to stop him in place. 

“Let’s talk about this little prank of yours next time, Xiyeon-ah. I’m really not in the mood to—” He paused, staring at the small box that he accidentally stepped on. Taking his foot away from the crumbled box, he saw icing oozing out of its corners. _Great._ He sighed, taking the box from the ground. “Park Xiyeon . . . what should I do with you?”

“Forgive me and ask Jules-Albert to replace the cake that you stepped on?” Xiyeon guiltily offered, a small and gentle smile on her face. 

“Fine,” he sighed, motioning for his zombie chauffeur. “Please get us a strawberry cake or this foolish mortal will cry.” 

The zombie frowned at him disapprovingly then turned to Xiyeon apologetically for his young master’s rude behavior of calling her names. Xiyeon nodded in understanding, and gave him a weak smile. Jules-Albert then bowed at them before vanishing along with the squashed box of cake in his hand. 

“Am I forgiven?” Xiyeon asked gently.

“Like I have any choice,” Jonghyun rolled his eyes, walking down the beach. He saw Xiyeon beam next to him, taking his hand in hers as they walked to their spot. “Don’t do that again, Xiyeon-ah, or so help me gods, I might just take you to the Underworld myself.”

Xiyeon chuckled, and glanced at him teasingly. “Would I finally see your palace in the Underworld then?”

“You wish,” Jonghyun snorted, lacing his fingers with hers. He halted in front of the bonfire and shook his head in amusement at the assortment of McDonald’s food that his friend prepared for him. “I’ll throw you straight to Tartarus.”

Xiyeon narrowed her eyes at him and pouted like a petulant child. “Even though I’ve prepared all of this?”

“Yes, even though you’ve prepared this,” Jonghyun teased, placing a chaste kiss on the mortal’s forehead. “Thank you for this, Xiyeon-ah.”

“You’re welcome,” she hummed with a smile, pulling away from him and tugging his hand for him to sit. His friend then reached for the Happy Meal box and gave it to him with a bright beam. “Happy 18th birthday, Oppa.” 

“Great, one last birthday gift before I die,” he laughed bitterly, and Xiyeon immediately smacked him on the back of his head. 

“Don’t say that!”

“Sorry,” he half-heartedly mumbled, opening the box. Jonghyun smiled when he saw the Happy Meal toy - it was a personalized Mythomagic figurine of himself, complete with all his signature details; his usual messy bed hair, the aviator black jacket that he always wore, and lastly, his Stygian iron sword that he always had at his side. 

“Do you like it?” Xiyeon asked expectantly. Jonghyun nodded, beaming at his friend and staring at his gift. 

“I do, thank you.” 

“I’m glad, then, and . . .” Xiyeon paused and reached for a small box adorned with gems and crystals. “I have one for Unnie, too.” 

“Let me guess, a Mythomagic figurine, too?” He playfully asked. 

“Of course, it will be unfair for Unnie when it’s her birthday, too.” 

“Right,” Jonghyun snorted, taking the box and putting it in his jacket pocket. He could imagine how his twin sister would go all Hades on him once she found out that he has his own figurine. 

“So . . .'' Xiyeon cleared her throat, and looked at him gently. Jonghyun hated that look - that meant an interrogation with her. And with how the past days were already hellish with his sister prodding him for information after finding out that he had been back in the Underworld for months - he really didn’t want to deal with this. 

“About earlier . . .”

“Your foolish action?” He countered, changing the topic. 

Xiyeon sighed, and reached for his hand, all the while staring at him with the gentlest, kindest, and most motherly expression. If Jonghyun wasn’t sure that Xiyeon was a mortal, he’d actually think that she was Hestia’s daughter. Then again, the goddess of hearth and home, had sworn off men. “No, I’m talking about your puffy red eyes when you appeared, Oppa.” 

“It’s because I was woken up from my sleep thanks to you.” 

“That would work on your sister, but not on me, Oppa,” Xiyeon rolled her eyes, before staring at him knowingly. “So what is it, really? Even though I know I went over the line—”

“Glad that you are smart enough to know that,” he snorted. Xiyeon pinched his hand and Jonghyun growled at the younger. “That. Hurt. Park Xiyeon.” 

“You deserved it,” Xiyeon hissed, before massaging his hand. “But seriously, what is it, Oppa? It’s so unlike you to be that mad and, obviously, you were crying—”

“I wasn’t.” 

“You were,” Xiyeon said, sighing. “Look, Oppa, it’s either you tell me now before Jules-Albert returns or I’ll go with you to the Underworld.” 

“And meet my father again?” Jonghyun raised his eyebrow, calling her bluff. 

“Yes,” Xiyeon stated, full of confidence. “I’m not scared of your father. At least, he knows how to actually communicate unlike you, who’s all ‘I’ll keep everything to myself, because I’m the son of Hades huhuhu’,” Xiyeon made ugly crying faces—and, if it weren’t for the fact that Jonghyun values his mortal friend so much, he would have thrown her straight into Tartarus right there and then. 

“You’re irritating, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know,” Xiyeon grinned, and then reverted her expression back to her Hestia-motherly-warm persona. “But, back to the topic, what‘s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Xiyeon, you’re just over-analyzing things,” he said too defensively. Xiyeon obviously saw through that and sighed, tugging his hand to face her. “What.”

“It’s obviously not nothing. I’m here and ready to listen, whatever it is,” Xiyeon gently said, caressing his face with her free hand. “Bottling it up doesn’t do you good, Oppa, you have to let it out, share the pain. It’s why relationships are made.” 

Jonghyun sighed. “You wouldn’t drop this until I tell you, would you?”

Xiyeon smiled, pinching his cheeks lightly. “You know me too well.”

“Sadly,” Jonghyun breathed and closed his eyes, leaning into her hand. “I saw him today in my dream. He’s at the hill, singing that darned song again.” 

Jonghyun could still hear him singing loud and clear in his mind. His voice that was filled with longing, of promises that he would never be able to fulfill as he sang that unfinished song of theirs. 

_When you say you’re lonely, I’ll hug you tighter. When you say you miss me, I’ll appear in front of you. Never change and always be there, be by my side._

“And . . ?” 

Jonghyun sighed, “and I wish I was really there so I could tell him to shut up and stop singing that darned song.”

“Stop lying to yourself, Oppa,” Xiyeon gently reprimanded. “Tell me how you really feel.”

He took a deep breath and sighed. Curse Xiyeon for knowing him far too well. 

“I wish I was there and could tell him that . . .” He bit his lip, stopping it from quivering as his mind supplied him images of that darned beautiful face. It hurt. It pained him to see the demigod looking so sad while he just watched him like a ghost - staring at him hopelessly and wishing he could do something, anything, that could take the pain away from him. “. . . that I’m always there for him and that I miss him, too.” 

“Then tell him,” Xiyeon murmured, her thumb smoothing the crease on his forehead. “Tell him everything that you feel, it’s not too late to—”

“No,” Jonghyun opened his eyes, and clutched Xiyeon’s hand. “We’ve talked about this, and my decision is the same.” 

Xiyeon frowned at him. “We’re not even sure if you’re the chosen child of the Big Three.”

“And what if I am?” Jonghyun bitterly asked. He could feel himself fuming again. “What if I was the chosen child, and would die soon, Xiyeon? Do you want me to pull a feat like what my deceased mother did, and leave him in pain, just like how my father is?” 

“And what if it’s not you? What if you won’t die?” Xiyeon bit back. “What will you do then? Huh? Look back at this, blaming yourself and regretting just like how you were with Tae—” 

_“Enough,”_ he hissed, closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth. He knew he shouldn’t get mad at her for stating the truth, but he couldn’t help it. Waking up everyday to his regrets with his old friend was already hard - being reminded of it as if he didn’t feel any remorse was far too much. 

“Oppa,” he heard Xiyeon murmur as she squeezed his hand. “You have to calm down.” 

He opened his eyes and saw the look of worry and panic in Xiyeon’s face as the air around them turned brittle with cold. He breathed in and out, calming himself as he counted to ten as the air slowly returned to its normal humid state. 

“I’m sorry.” Xiyeon whispered, staring at him in worry and guilt. 

“You’ve only stated the truth, Xiyeon-ah,” he tiredly said, letting go of her hand. “I have to leave, my sister is waiting for me.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Xiyeon sighed. “Let’s talk when you get back then.”

Jonghyun sighed, walking to where his zombie chauffeur stood waiting, hands armed with a box of cake and black and gold birthday balloons. He nodded for his chauffeur to leave the cake and go ahead, and the zombie gave him a look to go easy on Xiyeon, before shadow-traveling back to the Underworld. 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he faced his friend, who’s staring at him with a sad expression. He smiled weakly at Xiyeon, nodding at the box that was left on the table. His mortal friend rolled her eyes, before waving her hand for him to go - understanding his unspoken apology. “Thanks for the birthday gift, Xiyeon-ah.” 

*****

 _“Merda, Nicolai!”_ his sister cursed, clutching the gemstone designed cake that she made to her chest. “Don’t ever do that again!”

“Sorry, I didn’t know someone would be here in the dining room,” Jonghyun chuckled dryly, putting the balloons that Jules-Albert bought for them on the table and helping his sister on her gemstone designed cake. She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about how he should learn some manners and not just shadow-travel anywhere. “I could hear you, you know.”

“Good, because I want you to hear it,” Doyeon sighed, sitting at one of the chairs and wiping the sweat off from her face. She turned to him, then frowned. “What happened to you?” 

“Nothing,” Jonghyun muttered with a shrug. He reached for his pocket, and threw the gift on the dining table before his sister could even ask. Knowing his sister’s temper and how overprotective she was - it wouldn’t do any good if she knew what happened to him with Xiyeon. She wouldn’t even care who it was and would go on her Hades-raging spree. “Xiyeon gave you that. I’ll be in my room, so just call me when the party with the undead starts.” 

_“Nicolai,”_ Doyeon warned, watching him with her _I-know-something-definitely-happened_ eyes. Jonghyun sighed and turned to her. 

“It’s really nothing, Nicoletta, I just had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“Fine, be like that.” His twin sister sighed, reaching for something on the table and throwing a disfigured gift box at him that seemed to have been chewed on by a dog. “Mrs. O’Leary dropped that earlier.” 

“She’s back?” Jonghyun asked, frowning. He ordered his pet hellhound to stay at Camp Half-Blood to watch over a certain someone in case something happened. She shouldn’t be back here. 

“Yup, she’s playing with Cerberus at the moment,” Doyeon stood, and impatiently motioned for him to open the box. He rolled his eyes, and started undoing the ribbons, then removing the top of the box. “Okay, you can have that - necklaces with dingy charms aren’t really my type.” 

“Thanks,” he murmured with a sad smile, removing the necklace from the box. He thumbed the charms that were similar to the camp’s necklace that had beads that represented each year. But unlike Camp Half-Blood’s signature black necklace, the charms on his were made of gold, and each represented the both of them, along with memories they shared. 

He smiled staring at the first charm - it was his father’s Helm of Darkness, representing where he came from. Then Irene’s tree, the place where they first met. The two after that were charms of a hill and a guitar - symbolizing the memories they shared under warm sunny afternoons. He remembered their constant bickering, the endless laughter that filled the hill, and relaxing afternoons when the younger demigod sang with his sweet honey-like voice, as he played the guitar for him. 

And lastly, Apollo’s golden bow. 

_“Dramatic and cheesy just like your father.”_ He chuckled to himself, thumbing the charms once more. “Hey, Nicoletta?” 

“Hmm . . . ?”

Jonghyun turned to his sister and smiled. “Put this on me, will you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this chap was inspired by Minhyun belting out his lungs in YHY’s Sketchbook during ASFY and Jonghyun stealing (kidding) Minhyun’s Ping charm for his bracelet.
> 
> Thanks K for sending me that tweet & M for co-sperming this chap 😘
> 
> Index - you know, I still don’t like writing an index bc I feel like I’m spoiling everything 🥺 but anyhoo:
> 
> Jonghyun (Son of Hades)  
> ➢ Demigod Abilities:  
> ■ Shadow-travel - using the shadows/darkness to teleport anywhere  
> ■ Cryokinesis (thermokinesis) - ability to generate an aura of intense cold, making the temperature around him drop to freezing (mostly when he’s really angry).
> 
> ■ Tartarus - deepest, scariest part of the Underworld
> 
> ■ Chosen child of the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) - connected with the Great Prophecy (PJO) that goes along: the rise or fall of Olympus is by the hands of a child of the Big Three along with the death of a demigod before he reaches 19 (edited in this au)
> 
> ■ Nicolai & Nicoletta - Jonghyun & Doyeon’s Italian names. (You’ll know soon enough why or maybe not)  
> ■ “Merda, Nicolai!” - “Shit, Nicolai!”  
> Lastly, I’ll be editing chap 1 of In Light & Darkness (I’m sorry 😔) and chap 2 will be a week late 😔 it’s done, it just needs to stay a little longer in Tartarus for editing 😂


	4. I’ll be your shelter, and I’ll be your storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you keep smiling?” He asked curiously, eyeing the demigod next to him. The boy glanced at him then smiled warmly.
> 
> “Because I’m happy that I met a friend.” 
> 
> A smile tugged on Jonghyun’s lips. “And what is your friend’s name?” 
> 
> “Hmm . . . I don’t know. Let me ask,” the demigod hummed, and sat straighter, eyeing him with a half-business-like half-teasing manner. “What’s your name?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title’s taken and inspired from:[Boys Like Girls’ Be Your Everything](https://open.spotify.com/track/5X1VGqaNrpXC8HBPEA4uDT?si=I9M8WCHESUmnCEejmwH05g)

“So, you’re a demigod, too?” the boy next to him asked with a bright crooked grin. Jonghyun nodded, catching his breath. “That’s cool! I mean, I already have a feeling that you’re a demigod with that awesome sword of yours, but wow—I’m really glad! It feels like I met a friend.”

Jonghyun smiled. He understood what the boy next to him meant. After all, that was why he ended up here anyway, sitting breathlessly with someone he just met. 

It’s weird to be honest. How without thinking, he put himself in danger by helping some kid fight off a monster. And he’s sure that if his father found out what he did, he’ll ground him and never let him set foot in the upper world again. 

_It was worth it though._

Jonghyun glanced up front and smiled as he saw the discarded and crushed paper bag of McDonald’s chicken nuggets that he bought half an hour ago. Next to that was his black sword which remained thrusted in the ground next to the boy’s golden gladius.

Yeah, it was worth it. 

Especially when it made him feel so real and alive _._

“I think your sword is cooler,” Jonghyun whispered with a shy smile. 

The demigod next to him blinked then smiled as a blush crept on his face. 

“Uh, thanks . . .” the boy chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head, before facing him with a beam. “I still think yours is still cooler though, and not just your sword—the way you immediately banished that manticore with one swipe? just wow!”

“It’s because of my sword,” Jonghyun shrugged, looking away from their swords. He looked down on his shoes and bit his lip. There was it again—that feeling of insecurity and shame. One that he would always feel whenever he was reminded of who he was and where he came from. If his twin sister was here, Jonghyun knew he would be chastised for thinking like this again, but he couldn’t help it. It was true anyway, he didn’t deserve the praise, especially when he didn’t do anything at all and it’s all thanks to his stygian sword—one that came by being a child of the Lord of the Underworld—that killed the manticore with one fluid swipe.

“My sword has that . . .” he paused, not knowing how to describe how powerful and fatal his sword was and how it could banish monsters to their demise that no other weapon could do, which was the reason why the manticore was so afraid of him. “. . . it has that kind of power.” 

The demigod stared at him with a frown. “Whether it has that power or not, it wouldn’t do anything without its wielder,” the boy glanced at their swords with a proud smile etched on his face as he leaned his back on the wall. “And you my dear friend, you are one hella powerful wielder.” 

_“‘Dear friend’?”_ He bursted into a laugh, eyeing the demigod who was smiling smugly. “You don’t even know my name.” 

“And you don’t know mine either,” the boy retorted with a smirk. 

“Fair point,” he hummed, leaning onto the wall. 

They spent minutes in comfortable silence then, listening to the birds melodical chirping by the trees. It felt good, it felt relaxing and comfortable unlike the chaotic place that he was imprisoned in. And it seemed like it wasn’t only him who was feeling this way. Every now and then, Jonghyun would see the demigod next to him smile in content, humming sweet melodies as if he was in paradise and not in an eerie abandoned mansion. 

“Why do you keep smiling?” He asked curiously, eyeing the demigod next to him. The boy glanced at him then smiled warmly. 

“Because I’m happy that I met a friend.” 

A smile tugged on Jonghyun’s lips. He thought that the boy was just kidding earlier because after all, who would really befriend him? He’s scary, had an aura that literally screamed doom and gloom, yet this demigod never seemed scared of him when even monsters feared his existence. “And what is your friend’s name?” 

“Hmm . . . I don’t know. Let me ask,” the demigod hummed, and sat straighter, eyeing him with a half-business-like half-teasing manner. “What’s your name?” 

He tried to stifle the smile that was making its way on his face, but the impatient and adorable pout on the boy’s face made him falter, that within seconds he was already laughing goodhearedly and offering his hand—one that he wouldn’t usually do to anyone let alone a stranger. 

“Jonghyun. And yours, _‘dear friend_ ’?” 

At the back of his mind, he could hear his father’s voice, coldly telling him that he’s making a grave mistake and that he would pay for its price soon. 

But Jonghyun couldn’t care less. 

Whatever was the price, he didn’t care. Whether that meant disobeying his father and being thrown in Tartarus, he didn’t care. 

That’s a small price to pay for having a friend. 

“Taeyong,” The demigod took his hand and beamed at him warmly. “My name is Lee Taeyong and I’m a child of Jupiter. You?” _  
_

_His father was right._

Jonghyun bit his lip guiltily, then smiled.

_One lie wouldn’t kill anyone, right?_

“I’m a child of Pluto.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set waaaaaaaay before IL&D and the two were 13-14 in this timeline.
> 
> If you’re going to ask me why Jonghyun had to lie.......... please read chapter 2 of IL&D 😂 
> 
> And a TMI: this chap was supposed to be part of [IL&D’s Chap 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460147/chapters/59030059) but since it got long and was a flashback from the past—which would be confusing if I put it there—I decided to put it here, and it’s sibling next, maybe? I guess?
> 
> Also, IL&D’s Chap 4 update will be next Sunday (or the next if I’m still unhappy with it 🙃 sorry 🥺) have an amazing Sunday, everyone ✌️

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rick Riordan’s Demigods series (PJO & HoO). The characters’ (their abilities & etc) were edited & changed, along with scenes from the book to suit the story. ❤️ I mean no harm ✌️and thanks Rick Riordan and [Riordan Wiki](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Riordan_Wiki) for making this au possible. Also, Solangelo - bc without those two, this wouldn’t happen. ❤️
> 
> Hit me up in my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/bugiiwonderland) if you have any suggestions/drabbles in that you want to see from [In Light & Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460147/chapters/59030059) , or just want to scream at me 😅 
> 
> Shout-out to J & M for taking my hand and co-sperming this baby. Without you guys always cheering me up & calming me down whenever I panic, I would have thrown this fic in Tartarus. 😂


End file.
